


Christmas Dinner

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2017 [17]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Dizzee ponders the mysteries of food, love and the universe
Relationships: Marcus "Dizzee" Kipling/Thor
Series: Advent Fics 2017 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767640
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> There's some vaguely alluded to bad homelife stuff in this that may or may not have to do with homophobic family members. It kinda comes from canon implications but the show doesn't give us much.

Food is energy, moving through your body and making your heart beat, your brain fire. The magic wiring sitting below the surface of your skin can’t breathe without it, pure inspiration poured straight into you through the miracles of flavour and texture skirting along your tongue.

Or at least, that’s how Dizzee’s always thought of it. “You don’t wanna go home for Christmas?” he asks, long after the sun’s gone down, when he and Thor are trying to make stories out of the rainbow mess covering the ceiling of the tiny apartment they share. It’s not really an apartment, just a room, but when the two of them are here together it feels big enough to swallow all of the Bronx, all of New York, perhaps the whole wide world. Maybe Dizzee’s people will return to find him blissfully happy, drowning in the ocean of paint and wonder that is the love he feels pulsing through this space.

Thor shakes his head. “My parents don’t like me. My mum can’t cook.”

That sounds like something fake to Dizzee, something wack and unconscionable thrown in alongside the perfectly lovely day he was otherwise having, designed to throw him off his game.

He falls for it. “How can your mum not cook?”

“She just can’t.” Thor shrugs. “Neither can my sister, or my dad, or me. Christmas dinner is wack.”

“Yo!” Dizzee lurches forward, and maybe he’s sitting up or maybe the universe has rearranged around him but he knows that he’s now looking down at Thor with his wide starry eyes and his magnificent lion’s mane and it’s the best thing he’s seen all week. “You can’t be trash talking Christmas dinner like that!”

“I’m not. I’m trash talking Christmas dinner at my house.” Thor reaches forward to grab one of Dizzee’s hands and brings it up to his mouth, kissing the tips with careful honesty, like this moment here is to be treasured rather than one of a thousand that they have shared, so very similar.

Every one of those thousand moments is to be cherished, Dizzee reprimands himself. He hates this, they’re caught at quite an impasse.

“You need to eat real Christmas dinner.” Dizzee decides.

“Ok.”

“But we can’t go to my house, my parents won’t let a white boy through the front door.”

“Ok.”

“And Christmas dinner at your house is bad.”

“And my parents hate me.” Thor reminds the room.

“Right.” Dizzee nods. “So how do we right this injustice?”

One of the things Dizzee loves most about Thor, along with everything else, is how he’s never sexy but he’s always sexy. It’s not on purpose, like the option is written into his aura and he can choose when he wants to turn it on and off.

Right now he wants it on, very on, the careful flex of his muscles below his tshirt almost too much to resist. “You'll be my Christmas dinner.”

Food is energy, Dizzee feels more than wired enough for two. “Ok.” He mumbles, as Thor slides their lips together, solving the issue of where to spend the holidays once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
